Unlikely Treasures
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Emma Swan was done being the Savior. After Neal's death and the Wicked Witch's defeat. All she wanted to do was go back to the "real" world, despite her family's objecting wishes. Little did they know she was harboring a secret. A precious one ushered into her hands by Henry's late father no less, For safe keeping...
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan was tired.

Physically she was fine but she was mentally exhausted from spending all day fighting with both her parents "Snow White" and "Prince Charming" and her son's adoptive mom, Mayor Regina Mills

On whether to stay in Storybrooke or not.

Sure she could understand their point of view:

Regina had raised Henry for his first ten years and now that they had been apart during that necessary time of escaping Peter Pan's curse. She obviously wanted him back in her life. And her parents…well after being separated from their offspring and grand offspring for two curses. Is it any wonder they wanted their family to stay together?

The problem was that their _family_ and their town were _far_ from ordinary.

Seemed that _everyday_ there was some sort of unnatural catastrophe hand delivered right to their door step they had to deal with.

But now that she'd actually had a _break_ and lived in the "real" world with Henry for a year. She was really tempted to go back to that life and deal with the secret she'd kept from her son.

Little did Emma know that evidence of said secret was in Granny's Bed & Breakfast… __

"Fill her up Rubes"  
said Emma as she placed her whisky glass on the counter of the bar of Granny's Diner.

"Emma that's your third one tonight, what's the problem?" asked the young woman (known as Red Riding Hood back in their land) as she wiped down the surface with a rag.

"-Family Pressures, what else?"

"-You do know that Snow loves you. She just wants you and Henry to be happy…"

"Here," the blond finished,

"But _nothing_ is as simple as that. I'm _tired_ of being the mythical _magical_ Savior and cleaning up another's mess. _All…The…time._ I didn't ask for this job. It was hammer into me before I was conceived. I elected to be town _sheriff_ , not town _bloody Messiah-"_

 _"_ Emma!" her mother gasped as the door slammed and the little bells chimed.

"Mom?"  
Henry questioned peering around behind his grandmother as she marched over to the stool where Emma sat, her long white coat blowing against the fan.

The sheriff stood up and crossed her arms. The red leather jacket creaking a little from the motion.

"- _Can't you just leave me alone for one night?_ I've listened to you, David and Regina _all day_ about what you want. It's _my_ time now and I _need_ to decompress before facing you all _again_ tomorrow."

Henry's eyes widened,

The last time he saw his mom like this was when that idiot Mason guy skipped bail for abducting a child. She nearly went crazy those six weeks she spent trying to find him from all the pressure her superiors put on her. He never wanted to see that expression in his mother's eyes again and yet here that look was…in _Storybrooke no less!_

Sensing that Emma was about to blow, Henry put his hands on Snow White's shoulders

"Okay Mom, I get it. We will leave you alone. Just try to relax and have a good night. Come on Grandma," he said trying to gently nudge Snow to turn around and leave.

"-But I- ah"

"-Grandma," her grandson warningly hissed in her ear "If we don't go now, there _will be_ ugly things said. Some that could never be taken back, _I know… Mom almost lost her job because of it."_

Snow looked from Henry to her daughter, This was clearly a side she had not seen.

Watching Emma glare at her, It took all her strength not to flinch. But she decided to trust Henry's judgement.

Barely holding her head up, not a hint of pride or happiness on her fair face.

Snow took his hand and headed for the door before looking back at her first born "Good night then…Emma" she spoke her eyes glistening with wet tears as she followed her grandchild out and home to, Charming and her infant son…

Once they were gone Ruby reached underneath the counter and placed a room key in front of Emma.

"Number 4, on the house?"

 _"Thank you"_ she breathed after inhaling a tall glass of water.

With a relieved sigh, the sheriff hopped off her stool, clutching the key as she made her way out towards the back and up the stairs. Finding the right one, Emma turned the lock. Went in and collapsed on the bed in tears.

It wasn't long before there was knock on the door. "Come in,"

Ruby appeared with medium sized cardboard box balancing on her hip.

"-Hey, sorry to disturb you but Granny and I finally got around to cleaning. We found this in Neal's room. I thought Henry or you would like to have it."

Emma didn't know what to say as she stared at her late ex's things.

Breaking the awkward silence, the wolf girl replied "I'll just leave these here…Good night Sheriff, hope you feel better"

After she was alone Emma ran her hand over the box's contents:

Coming across an old recording CD with neat Sharpie black marker writing entitled _"Enchanting Memories of the Past"_ by _"Laura Cassidy"?_ And several old VHS tapes each written with that same marker.

Selecting one Emma walked over to the player and TV in the corner and popped it in.

The screen was blank for a moment or two before captions came on: ** _"Christmas Karaoke, Dec 2_** ** _nd_** ** _2007 BY Neal Cassidy & Laura Michaels"_**

Someone had recorded this with their own camera…


	2. Chapter 2

**_* Flashback*  
_** _  
"Come on Man, it's the Christmas Season! Time to Celebrate!" exclaimed Jerry Johnson as he tried to rouse his friend's spirits. But the man just slumped over in his chair._

 _"No thanks J. J._

 _I'm not in the mood" replied Neal Cassidy._

 _The holidays were always a hard time for him. They were meant to be spent with loved ones. Everywhere he went and looked there were families and kids all over the place. Neal had no family, not any more._

 _His father had abandoned him as a teenager due to his addiction for power and Emma…_

 _He had to let her go and fulfill her destiny as the Savior to save this cursed town. Which actually surprised him at first, after all this was the supposed "Land without magic" according to August (aka Pinocchio)._

 _He had felt guilt for letting Emma take the blame for the stolen watches._

 _So the next time he committed theft, his conscious ultimately ended with him turning himself in. Where he was given two years and six months, community service._

 _This Christmas marked the first time in a decade and a half that he was truly free._

 _Not knowing where else to go. He hopped on a train and that's how he found himself in the middle of Chicago, Illinois._

 _J.J was an old friend Neal had made while on the run. A former drug addict that had gone through treatment. As a result, he'd been clean and sober going on five years working two- part time jobs at McDonald's and the local Walmart. Neal had taken his buddy up on the offer of a place to stay and finding employment until he found his feet._

 _So as luck would have it he had his first job interview that upcoming Tuesday morning at 10 am for Starbucks._

 _"Come on," his friend begged "I'll bring my video camera and we'll shoot the holiday spirits in action... Starting at the local bar."_

 _Neal raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"_

 _"-It's a Karaoke Bar and don't worry, I only drink Cranberry. With a sigh he gave in "Alright," Not knowing that this one decision would change his life forever…_

 _Neal and J.J had just barely gotten in the door before their faces where kissed by the warmth of the heated building. A welcoming relief from winter's bitter chill._

 _"Oh it's nice in here!"_

 _"Yeah, nice and warm" Glad that they could no longer see their breath._

 _"Cranberry Juice on the rocks" J.J ordered as he took a seat at the bar. "The same," said Neal shirking off his coat and scarf._

 _No sooner that the drinks were served, a public announcer made way to the stage._

 _"Alrighty! Here we go…" J.J whispered putting his juice down and turning the video recording on. With the shaky yet later steadying hand he zoomed in onto the speaker._

 _"Happy Holiday's everyone! It's time for our annual Christmas Caroling hour every night from now until December 24_

 _th. To start it off. Do we have any volunteers in the crowd tonight? How about you, Miss?"_

 _He asked pointing to a curly light reddish brown haired woman in the front row. She nervously nodded before rising from her seat. "I think she might need someone to accompany her in this duet? "_

 _The crowded oohed and awed, "How about you, kind sir in the back with the fingerless purple gloves?"_

 _Neal had winced when the spot light shined on him and he put his hand up to see._

 _"Me? Well…I A!" "Go on Neal, I'm getting it all on tape for ya," J.J encouraged as the people began chanting his friend's name. His partner in the duet was not bad looking either…_

 _Average build, about 5.5ft. Peachy skin tone, rosy cheeks. Naturally dark pink lips and light brown eyes. That twinkled with embarrassment as she stood there alone._

 _Finally, Neal nodded and made his way through the crowd and up the steps._

 _With a silent smile, the announcer left the stage as the screen with the lyrics came down and the music started. Each of the performers took a deep breath and began singing, all the while keeping an eye on the other:_

 **Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful.  
And since we've got no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**

 **Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've brought some corn for popping.  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**

 **When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But, if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm!**

 **The fire is slowly dying,  
And my dear, we're still good-by-ing.  
But, as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It snow!**

 **Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've brought some corn for popping,  
Since the lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!**

 **When we finally say goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But, if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm!**

 **Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
but the fire is so delightful.  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow! Let it snow, Let it snow!**

 **Let it snow! Let it snow! LET... IT ... SNOW** **!**

 _Singing with her would go down as one of the most incredible moments of his life._

 _After the song finished and the audience clapped. Neal followed the woman back to her seat._

 _"Hey, a- thanks for singing with me, you were really great up there."_

 _She blushed, "Thanks, so were you. I honestly try to stay away from the spotlight…I'm Laura, Laura Michaels" "Neal Cassidy," he said as they shook hands…_

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

Emma groaned as she opened her eyes and rolled over to shut the alarm off her phone.

She was not ready to deal with the "modern" fairytale world.

But she started feeling a little better after getting up and taking a shower. Her mood dampened though the second she went down stairs into the Diner. Where her all of her immediate family was waiting.

"Emma!" exclaimed Snow quickly passing the baby into David's arms as she got up to greet her daughter.

"Are you feeling okay?"

The sheriff held up her right hand " _Please,_ no talking until after I've had coffee"

Once again, Snow look to her grandson for guidance and he nodded. "Right this way," she said,leading her back to their table.

Emma stayed silent, just staring at the surface though she could feel the tension around her.

After Ruby came by with a steaming pot and filled her cup. Emma took a good long drink before saying "Okay… _what do you want now?"_

The Charming's looked at each other then back at her.

"Emma-" began Snow, "You _know_ what we want, the question that we should have asked is…"

"What do _you_ want?" finished David.

Emma blinked, "-I can't believe you are _asking_ me this. Usually: Every _day_ in this town a disaster happens and everyone gives orders on what to do. No choices given on whether the person wants to get involved or not. And you do it to _everyone,_ not just me. But I get it _worse,_ because I _am_ the daughter of the most _inhumanly perfect_ fairytale couple in all the land:  
Snow White & Prince Charming. _"The Savior":_ A title I did not ask for and desperately _wish_ to _retire_ from!"

The diner crowd now seemed to be tuning in on their conversation.

Emma lowered her voice "I want to go back to New York. I had a life there and _natural_ responsibilities that were challenging but I knew I could handle."

"Mom!" said Henry, " _We can't leave._ The town _needs you_ and this is our home"

The Sherriff sighed as his other mom came through the entrance. "You can stay if you want to kid, but _I_ have _to_ get out of here"

 _"Emma!"_ said her parents,

"-Mom _Please!"_

The blond was exasperated, " _What do you suggest we do HENRY?!_ Raid Gold's shop for a Genie of the bottle or lamp and use all three wishes to _bind_ me to this _family_ , this _town_ and its people's _whims?!"_

"-That would not be a good idea Miss Swan" said Mr. Gold as he turned from his and Belle's breakfast in the booth behind them.

"Gold? Good, did Zelena place a curse over the town line to keep residences in?"

He shook his head, "No her flying pests took care of that"

Emma took in the information.  
"Alright, I'm going back to the apartment to pack my things. I leave at Midnight" she said strolling out the door ignoring her parents and Henry's shock.

It took a minute after the "reluctant" Savior's departure that everyone started talking while the "Charming's table sat in silence. Even as Regina sat down beside her son in their booth rubbing his back.

Snow buried her face in her hands while David continued to sooth their baby boy with a slight rocking motion.

"I can't believe she said those things. It was my fault; I shouldn't have pushed her" said Henry.

Regina sighed, knowing all _too_ well the pressures of belonging to this family. But she also came to a realization that the others hadn't.

Now she just had to hope that her words would be enough to get through her stepdaughter and husband's thick stubborn minds. At the very least, give Henry something to think about.

"-I'm no longer the Evil Queen anymore, am I?"

That question took everyone off guard.

"No mom, you've changed" said her son with a smile, proud of how far she'd come.

"Yes Regina, you're definitely not the same as you were" agreed Snow, happy to call the woman who saved her life once again her friend.

"-Thanks to Emma and you all for never giving up on me. I was able to get a fresh start:

Not a happy ending but a _new_ story. Maybe that's all Emma wants too… One where she has her _own_ identity. Outside of her parentage and a forced title she's come to resent.

Thinking back now,

If I was forced to play the part of the "Evil Queen" for the rest of my life, I would go nuts.

Because if you thought about it from _this_ world's standards. The tale of Snow White would be five times over and done with. With the girl being awoken from her slumber, the wedding and sometimes vengeance on the Queen."

Henry stared at his mother in wonder,

"-I did some reading up on the "fairytales" when I first got here, especially when you were a baby. I mean Emma went above and beyond what you expected her to do with breaking the first curse and then some later on. _Is it any wonder she's burnt out?_

And

Snow, you know how much I care for you but Emma is right… You _do_ more often than not, show a perfect facade of benevolence, _all the time"_

Regina got up and left. Explaining that she had some things to do at the town hall. Leaving Henry and his grandparent to heed her words of wisdom…

Emma was right in the middle of packing when there was a knock at the door.

It wasn't her parents or Henry, to her surprise it was Killian.

"Swan," he breathed as he stepped through the doorway. Seeing her clothes piled up on the couch, the pirate turned back to her "So it is true what they were saying, you're leaving?"

Emma nodded "Yes, I'm going tonight"

He advanced on her flirtatiously. "Nothing I can say or do to change your mind?"

She smirked, shaking her head. "No but there _is_ _another_ reason I'm leaving besides the ones you've probably heard."

The Captain raised an eyebrow "Do tell Lass,"

Emma swallowed "Neal-"

"-Aye Baelfire,"

"Before you all were sent back to the Enchanted Forest to escape Pan's Curse. He asked me to do something for him. Now that he's dead, the only way I can honor his wishes is to go back to New York and finished what I started… _And in order to do that._ I can no longer afford to be the Savior. It's a life commitment"

Killian blinked "Whoa Lass, so this is it? The last time I see you for _who knows_ how long?"

Emma shook her head "It doesn't have to be,"

"W-What are you saying Love?"  
"-Come with me…"


	3. Chapter 3

At 11:50 pm the Yellow Volkswagen Bug was parked twenty feet from the town line.

The backseat was _packed_ with its Passenger and Driver's belongings as Killian and Emma stood outside the car saying "Goodbye."

"-Please _don't_ go Emma," begged Snow White as her daughter hugged them.  
"You can stay? We'll try to make things easier for you?"

"Snow," said David resigned, "Let her go. She's made her choice"

While Henry pulled Killian aside, "Hook, what happened? You were _supposed to_ convince Mom to _stay."_

The pirate shook his head, "Sorry Lad, things are more complicated than we thought." Looking around before he leaned in and whispered in the boy's ear: "It involves your father…"

Henry took a step back, his eyes widening at the mention of Neal.

Just then Emma came over and hugged her son. "Be good," she said ruffling his hair. "You have your phone, I'll be in touch _every day."_

"-

Mom? Is it true what Killian said? You're going because of Dad?"

His mother eyed the Captain before replying to Henry. "Your Dad, before he died gave me Operation: " _Golden Dragon Egg."_ In order to complete my quest, I can't be the Savior here."

The boy looked sad for a minute then a slow small smile etched itself on his face. "You said _"Here,"_ so you're going to be one out _there!"_

Emma laughed, "Yes, in a matter of speaking but it's going to be different"

"-How long will you be gone?"

"It's hard to say, this is a permanent mission but I _will_ visit and help if there's a _dire_ emergency – I love you Henry."

"I love you too, Mom" he answered as they pulled away.

Emma then walked over to the last person who'd come to see them off.

"Take care of our son," she said shaking hands with Mayor Mills. " I will, I must admit if this was three years ago, I would be so excited you were leaving. But as it stands now, I'm going to miss you Swan "Good Luck,"

"Thank you, Regina… Come on Captain, let's set sail."

"Aye ,aye Lass" Hook gave a salute as he and Emma opened the doors and got in. Starting up the engine they drove over the town line.

After driving for about two hours, Killian stretched his arms out and his one hand hit a cardboard box. Reaching in he pulled out a framed picture.

"Swan?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is this woman with Baelfire? She doesn't look like that tricky Tamara he was seeing before she shot him and betray us to Pan."

Emma kept her eyes on the road as she answered "That's Laura... _his wife…"  
_  
 ** _*_** ** _Flashback*_**

 ** _\- DEC.2_** ** _nd_** ** _2009  
_**  
 _"_ _Neal, we've been in this car since yesterday! Will you PLEASE just tell me where were going?" asked Laura impatiently, as she stared out the window seeing the mountainous piles of snow._

 _They weren't in the city anymore, that much she knew._

 _"Please be patient Hon," said Neal as he drove the little blue Honda on searching for the right exit before he pulled over and got out of the car._

 _Walking around the other side he opened the passenger door. "We're almost there Laura but order for it to be a TRUE surprise. You're going to have to wear this-"_

 _he said giving her a blindfold. She raised an eyebrow "You're serious Neal?"_

 _He nodded smiling, she huffed in defeat. "Fine, just so you know. I'm doing this because I love you" said Laura as she adjusted the fold around her head and leaned back into her seat._

 _Neal made his way back over to the driver's side. "Okay…" she breathed out, "I'm ready."_

 _"Good," he said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he started the car and resumed driving. 10 to 15 minutes later the Honda pulled into a parking spot._

 _"We're here," Neal told her as he helped her out and walked towards the entrance._

 _As they got closer Christmas Music could be heard:_

 _ **"Sleigh Bells ring, are you listenin'-"**_

 _"Neal!" Laura laughed, "Where HAVE you brought us!" She struggled to take the blindfold off as her boyfriend helped her._

 _Finally free, she gazed at the sign:_

 _ **"LOON MEADOW FARM- Private Horse Drawn Sleigh Rides!"**_

 _"Oh my God!" "Oh my God!" she squealed excitedly jumping up and down as she furiously hugged Neal's steadying form._

 _"-That's not all I had planned"_

 _Laura took a step back, "It isn't?" she asked, her eye twinkling with joy. "What on earth could you possibly- Oh my God!"_

 _She said as his tall booted legs got down on one knee._

 _" Laura Michaels- these last two years have been some of the best and worst moments of my entire life and I'd like it to go on-…I know that I don't have much to offer except for my heart. But it's yours if you want. To love and cherish you until the last of my breaths: And together we could build a life that may not be glamorous but hopefully well worth it…Will you marry me?"_

 _Neal asked as he took out a small one carotid diamond ring from his left pocket..._

 _ **End of Flashback*  
**_ _  
_It was mid-morning by the time the yellow bug pulled up to the curbside of the building where Emma's apartment was still located.

The two tired travelers didn't even bother unpacking. Leaving the boxes where they lay they collapsed on the couch or in (Emma's case) the bed and _slept_.

Later that day or early evening according to the clock.

Emma awoke and came into the living room to find Killian sitting on the couch reading out of a spiral notebook.

"Hey," she said,

Hook gazed over his shoulder and smiled "Evening Love, did you sleep well?"

Emma blinked taken back by his question. "Yeah…I guess. What are you reading?"

"-Apparently getting to know the life of the late adult Baelfire, if this diary is anything to go by…"

She raised an eyebrow. "You found Neal's journal?"

"Aye, in that box where we found his wife's portrait. Seems his "Laura" was a loving yet spirited lass… What is "Las Vegas"?

Emma burst out laughing "Wh-what?"

Killian had a confused expression on his face: "It says here that Baelfire and her got married on June 13th at "A Little White Wedding Chapel" in Las Vegas…"

Once she regained her breath, Emma stated "Las Vegas is kind of the adult version of Pleasure Island without the becoming an ass part. (depending on how you look at it)"

Hook's eyes widened with excitement "Can _we_ go?"

"Not so fast there Captain," she smirked coming to sit beside him as they shared the book…

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 **\- June, 14** **th** **2010**

 _Laura sleepily yawned, stretched and rolled over to be greeted by her new husband staring at her._

 _Husband? That word would take some getting used to. After all it only became official eight hours ago or was it ten?_

 _It was hard to keep track of the time. Neal and her hadn't done it until last night._

 _Not that he hadn't done it before… HE'D been in a relationship prior to Laura and it didn't end well._

 _So he spent his time waiting and 'it made last night even more special' she thought as she reached to stroke his hair._

 _Neal chuckled warmly, "Morning Mrs. Cassidy"_

 _"- Good Morning Mr. Cassidy" she answered, sharing a kiss._

 _But the happy couple was interrupted by the barging in of a plump sized middle aged woman in her late fifties with short red blotchy hair, dressed in an expensive black mink coat._

 _Seriously? Who wears a mink coat in the middle of the desert?!_

 _And speaking of blazing, that's EXACTLY what her eyes were doing as she caught sight of the newly wedded Mrs. Cassidy._

 _" I am Ramona Michaels I've come to collect my daughter" She declared with an air of snobbishness about her before continuing: " LAURA Michaels! How dare you just up and leave without telling us. Your OWN Parents! And then you cut us off out of your life for 9 YEARS! And now that I finally FIND you here in Las Vegas of all places with some cheap tramp in your bed-!"_

 _"HEY!" Neal spoke up as he jumped out of bed bare chested._

 _"I don't care if you ARE my WIFE's mother as the case is proving to be! You HAVE no right to just storm in at eight O' clock on the morning after our wedding and start criticizing and dictating my wife and our actions. I understand that you two have some things to work out that I was OBVIOUSLY unaware of-!"_

 _He told her, while giving Laura a sparing glance._

 _"But the both of you will have to deal with this family drama at another time. Now, GET OUT!"_

 _Neal stood tall towering over her, leaving the woman slightly intimated but quickly regained her snooty composure. "You're Married?! Very Well, we WILL discuss this later... When you're both dressed – Laura!"_

 _She departed slamming the door on her way. "-THAT was your mother?!" asked Neal._

 _His wife sighed, adjusting the covers. "That's Ramona… in all her glory"_

 _Neal huffed "So that's why you don't want to talk about your family? You're embarrassed by them "_

 _"-You're not the only one with a past, Mr. Cassidy:_

 _My parent are very rich high society people that like to look down on the working class. I grew up privileged yet at times feeling deprived of what REALLY mattered. Especially when I saw the other kids who attended the public schools and parks with their families. My own folks were never around and I was brought up by the help and had my future all planned out for me._

 _More so after they discovered my singing voice._

 _They sent me to Juilliard where I was supposed to meet another blue blood to settle down with and repeat my parent's life. I wanted to do something more… fulfilling. They wouldn't listen to me no matter how much I tried to make them see. I really enjoyed the school and what I learned._

 _But it came at too high a cost: my life wasn't mine._

 _So I quit, packed up and moved out of state the second I turned 21. I haven't been back since._  
 _Because you and the middle working class are MY world now._

 _I would rather be happily married to an honest good hard working man, as I chip in working as a waitress at Denny's. Then a dissatisfied housewife who pawns her bling to pay for her husband's expenses as he almost never comes home because he's sleeping with his secretary at the office."_

 _His eyebrows shot up "Whoa, that actually happened?"_

 _"Yeah, the ladies can't quite keep their fog horn mouths shut at the cocktail parties they throw in the husband's "honor"_

 _"Sheesh!" Neal muttered, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"_

 _ *** End of Flashback***_

The Pirate and the Swan had fallen asleep on the couch together the night before reading Neal's journal.

His writing turned out to be very informative.

Emma yawned and got up to make the coffee but a white envelope caught her eye addressed to her. Just before she could open it her phone rang:

"Yes, this is Ms. Swan… Okay, I'll be right there, bye…" She said hanging up.

Hook woke up when Emma was in the shower.

He knocked on the bathroom door "Morning Love, are you making yourself more beautiful for me? _Is that what you're doing in there?"_

"Killian?!"she said as she shut the water off and stepped out from behind the curtain.  
Grateful she brought her clothes in beforehand.

"No I'm getting ready to leave. I have to go to Children's Hospital" she answered him.

"Children's Hospital?" Hook questioned,

"Why would you go there… Unless you know somebody..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_* Flashback*_**

 **-** **January 17th,** **2011**

 _ **"**_ ** _Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine_**

 ** _Little one, when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine_**

 ** _From your head to your toes (Baby mine)  
You're so sweet, goodness knows (Baby mine)  
You are so precious to me  
Cute as can be  
Baby of mine_**

 ** _Baby mine  
Baby mine"_**

 _Laura Cassidy gently caressed her swollen belly as she rocked back and forth in the wooden rocker Neal had surprised her with._

 _The blanket cushioning her, softly thudding in rhythm with the song._

 _Her husband had been so wonderful from the moment Laura informed him that he was going to be a Daddy:_  
 _Surprised, excited and very attentive!_

 _Everything her parents weren't when she told them. Their exact words were "Great, now we'll never be rid of him…"_

 _Things hadn't improved much since that morning after the Wedding._

 _Ramona and Patrick (aka) the In-Laws hated their daughter's husband with a passion._

 _Even going as far as inviting Laura's ex-boyfriends/suitors to the Congratulatory Dinner held in "honor" of the newlyweds. In hopes that she would realize what a mistake she made by marrying beneath her station in society._

 _As you can imagine, things didn't turn out the way they'd hoped._

 _Neal and Laura immediately got out of there and the only contact between parents and their adult child was last month's phone call:_

 _Wishing them "Happy Holidays!" and they were going to be grandparents._

 _Thankfully the abrupt evacuation from their house, back to Chicago. Followed by no 6-month contact, at least… toned down her parents' objections. So, they were playing civil…for now…_

 _Suddenly a rush of pain in her abdomen brought the expectant mother out of her thoughts "OW!"  
__

 _Late that afternoon Laura was released from the hospital._

 _She was in tears as she managed to walk into her husband's work at Starbucks. Once Neal caught sight of his wife and how distraught she looked. He called out to his supervisor_

 _"Matt! I need to take five!"_

 _Barely hearing his boss's confirmation as he ushered Laura into the back-storage room. "What is it Honey? What did the doctor say?"_

 _Neal had sadly been unable to stay at the hospital especially when Ramona showed up. If his mother in law had said something on top of what was discovered. No wonder Laura was in a tizzy._

 _"The-the doctor said she…our daughter had a massive stroke and there's been some permanent damage. They don't know the full extent but it is clear she's going to have trouble with her speech. Of course, when mother found out, she hit the roof. She literally grabbed my arm towed me into the hallway. She's trying to convince me to have an abortion."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"-She said, it's not fair to the baby to condemn it to "this" kind of life and we DO have a family image to maintain. What will people think if they found out we have a retarded grandchild after generations of healthy strong babies? It would be a stain on our family's good name"_

 _Laura broke down, crying in her husband's chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her shaking form._

 _"Shh! It may not seem like it now, but it's going to be alright…"_

 _"-You don't KNOW that Neal!" she sobbed._

 _"Hey, hey…look at me" He gently lifted her chin up, so her eyes met his._

 _"Do you remember I told you that day I asked you to marry me?- I said this life would not be easy but it COULD be WORTH it._

 _Now: Ramona & Patrick Michaels didn't create this baby, WE DID. (You and I) it's OUR decision, I will love, cherish, protect and provide for any child of mine. Whether it's healthy or not. So, what it really comes down to is: What do YOU WANT?" …_

 _It was silent for several as Laura collected herself, sniffling before answering in a shaky voice._

 _" I want her,"_

 _Neal smiled as he engulfed his wife, "Then that's what we'll do…_

 _Now that we know she's a SHE, what should we call her?" Laura's eyes widened in thought as she leaned in and whispered into her husband's ear. Neal took a step back,_

 _"You really want to name our daughter after a TV show character?"_

 _"-Please, it's my favorite. Just promise me you'll think about it?"_

 _"Okay,… Oh! This is for her," He said, reaching behind and presenting his wife with a medium sized gift bag._  
 _"Neal! What did you get THIS time?" she squealed with excitement. "That rocking chair for Christmas was already pretty extravagant,"_

 _"Well I didn't BUY this one,"_

 _She raised an eyebrow and quickly tore through the tissue paper to have the tips of her fingers meet an extremely soft knitted fabric tinted in a pretty shade of bluish-violet. "Neal!"_

 _"-Every baby deserves a blanket,"_

 _"-You made this?"_

 _"I spent the first fourteen years of my life living with my father on a small sheep farm where we spun and sold their wool at market. My- Father was very talented and he taught me a few things. My skills are a bit rusty but once you told me about the baby. I guess, I just wanted him or her to have something special. I was going to wait for the baby shower but you looked like you needed it now…"_

 _"-Oh Neal, it's beau-"_

 _"GUN!" Somebody hollered from out in the front. "-SOMEBODY HELP! HE's GOT A GUN!" and shots were fired._

 _The couple immediately rushed to see what was going on._

 _Just as they rounded the corner they saw a young college kid in his early twenties holding the cashier at gun point as she hurriedly emptied out the cash while the other employees and customers were on the ground._

 _"Faster! Hurry up!" the boy shouted as he ripped the money out of her hands and began backing away from the counter. Suddenly sirens flared._

 _"This is the Chicago P.D!_

 _Put the gun down and no one gets hurt!I repeat, PUT THE GUN DOWN!"_

 _The kid looked around frantically, wide eyed and scared " No, No I can't go back there! He'll kill me!" And without warning started shooting off bullets right and left._

 _"- Get Down!" Neal tried to shield Laura but it was too late. She took a shot to the chest. "Noooo!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he tackled her shooter…..  
__

 _Neal spent his time furiously pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Counting down the minutes until he learned of his wife and child's fate._

 _He had barely managed to hold that kid to the ground 'til the cops entered the building. Laura had been taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Unconscious yet still alive when they'd arrived._

 _He hoped he'd be leaving with both of his girls living and breathing._

 _Oh yeah! Not long after they came the doctors had him sign a form for an emergency C- section to save the baby._

 _As soon as he'd heard what happened J.J had practically sprinted across town to offer any support he could but Neal's mind was elsewhere and barely took notice of his friend._

 _Finally someone came out, "Mr. Cassidy?"_

 _"Here," he said rushing over to meet the doc. "I'm so sorry Mr. Cassidy, your wife Laura … She didn't make it. Between her wounds and the child… it proved to be too much."_

 _Neal squeezed his eyes shut in sadness before opening them again, "And my daughter…?"_

 _ *** End of Flashback***_

"Swan why can't you just tell me?" asked the former sea captain.

As he trailed after Emma into this brightly lit hospital with all kinds of Children memorabilia on the walls. From Sea Creatures to cut outs of safari animals.

"Because somethings are better explained once you see them for yourself" She answered as she hustled over to the receptionist behind the large desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady in the chair.

"Yes, I'm Emma Swan. You guys called me down here for Miss Lorelai Rae Cassidy,"

Hook's eyes widened.

"Yes Ms. Swan," the receptionist gave a polite smile "If you'll just sign in here on the clip board and fill out the information."

Can I help you sir?" she asked taking notice of Hook.

"I'm with her lass," he said,

"-Alrighty then, just fill out your name after Miss Swan. Then we'll take your picture and give you your visitors pass and you're all set"

Killian was a bit confused at when they took his photo but lighten up immensely at the result. "Still devilishly handsome looking eh love? Now what do we do with this?"

"You clip your name tag on your clothing where everyone can see it?" Said Emma, demonstrating with her red jacket.

Hook copied as he followed her down the hallway into the "Blue Whale" wing of the hospital.

After a moment or two they finally found the right door.

"Rory!" She sang as a nurse in the room turned a small wheel chaired toddler around from the TV.

Seeing the new people, the adorable little girl's eyes lit up and began to smile, clapping her good left hand over her semi-crunched up right side of her body.

"Rory," the nurse lightly scolded "Don't hit yourself, remember to use your words."

The little girl reached out with her index finger tapping the small computer screen attached to the left side of her chair and the robotic voice answered:

"Welcome Friends,"

Killian laughed and came closer "Hello to you too lass," Gazing fondly at the girl for a while, then he locked eyes Emma.

"By Gods! Swan, she looks _exactly_ like her father…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Six weeks later…_**

"Swan, You home?" Hook called out as he heard the apartment door slam open and shut.

Thankfully little Rory had already passed out a half hour ago, tired from the day's events.

"Killian?" asked Emma as she met him in the living room.

Rising from his position on the couch, Hook sauntered over to the blond "-Hello Love, how was your day?"

"Exhausting but good, and your day with little Miss? She didn't wear you out?"

"-No, more like the other way around. I took her swimming or… excursing? at the pool."

"Killian!"

"Oh come on lass, she loved it! Took to the water like a duck. Plus, didn't that doctor say excursing her weak side would be good for her?"

Emma sighed in defeat. Before bringing Rory home both she and Hook took a class at the hospital on how to properly care for her and therapy was a _must!_

"Alright Captain, you win. Now head to the bathroom and wash up, it's dinnertime."

"What are we having?"

"I thought I'd make Rory's favorite: "SpaghettiOs"

He raised an eyebrow, "- That already made pasta in a can stuff?"

"It's quick, easy and it's not like I have the time nor the energy to make a gourmet meal on a weekday Killian."

"My apologies love, "Spa-get-tios will be fine…"

 _That phone just HAD to ring at 1_ _o 'CLOCK in the morning! –_ thought Emma as she rolled over. The sound unfortunately also woke up Rory, who could be heard crying through the baby monitor.

"Don't worry love, I'll handle the little lass" Hook whispered resting his hand on her shoulder before getting up.

 _"Emma Swan," she answered with a yawn._

 _"-Mom!"_

 _"- HENRY?! Oh my God! What's wrong?! Are you hurt? Is it David or Mary Margaret?"_

 _"- No Mom, calm down, we fine… for now."_

 _"HENRY,"_

 _"- We need you to come back to Storybrooke-"_

 _"-HENRY! Do you have ANY idea WHAT time it IS here?!_

 _It's 1 am, I've got to go to work in a few hours and I'm not going to spend all night arguing with you about that blasted town!Whatever is wrong, I'm sure your grandparents can handle it. Or are they really that incompetent?"_

 _"-EMMA!" two new yet familiar voices exclaimed over the line._

 _"-Mom? Dad? Henry, you have this on speaker phone, don't you?"_

 _"Don't blame him, we both wanted to hear your voice"_

said her mother. _"_ _That's right,"_ her father echoed.

The blond resisted rolling her eyes, she had talked to all _three_ of them (individually) _every_ day on the phone during _daylight_ … As her patience grew thin with the lateness of the hour Emma growled into the receiver:

" _DAVID NOLAN and MARY MARGARET BLANCHARD!_ _You have 10 seconds to tell me the REAL reason you called BEFORE I hang up… 10"_

 _"- Emma please listen-!"_

 _"_ _9…!_

 _"_ _-Emma!"_

"8…!"

 _"Please just!"_

"7…!"

 _"-Alright! We'll tell you…"_ exclaimed Snow white.

"Well, I'm waiting" answered her daughter irritably.

" _Mom Please!_ " begged Henry.

" _Just TELL me, you guys are wasting enough of my time and I repeat that I HAVE TO go to work in the morning!"_

She waited then _"_ _Emma I-!"_

The blond had _had_ enough and ended the call right then and there. Preceding to leave the phone on vibrate for a good five minutes before she re-answered. It was Charming this time, thankfully _he_ kept it short and to the point:

" _It's Zelena, she's activated her time portal"_ That pecked Emma's interest. _"_ _How, I thought she was powerless when she killed herself?"_

 _"_ _\- Apparently upon her death, the magic from her pendant was released and used itself to grant her last wish… Emma, I know that you don't owe us anything. I heard what you said when you left. But could you please do this one last thing for us: Come back and close up the portal. You're the only one who can do it without the danger of running into your past self…"_

Emma huffed in defeat. " _Okay, I'll be there…but this really has to be the last time I get involved in something like this. I can no longer afford to be "THE SAVIOR"_

"- _Well we'll talk about it when you get here."_

 _"No, I MEAN it Dad-"_ Emma broke off, getting all choked up with emotion.

" _Emma…"_ David intoned, hearing his daughter voice cloaked in sadness and worry. " _What is it?"_

She ignored him and cleared her throat, " _I'll be there…"_

Killian returned to the bedroom to find his swan in tears. "What is it Love?"

"We have _to_ go _back_ to Storybrooke…"

Hook did a double take as he sat down beside her on the cushy mattress. "Alright so we have to return, what is there to cry about? You're going to see your family: your parents, your son?"

"-They need me to once more _be_ their savior and stop a magical crisis in the form of the Green Witch's time portal and I don't even know if my powers work anymore"

Killian raised an eyebrow as he rubbed her back. "There's more to it isn't there?"

Emma nodded as tears streaked down her rosy cheeks ,

"-We have to leave Rory… _again. Oh God! It's not fair!  
_ I grew up alone, being tossed around from foster home to foster home. Having practically no one of importance in my life until Neal and _way_ later Henry…

But the thing _is_ if something happens to me. I don't have to worry about him, he will be taken care of.

I _do_ have to worry about Rory because _all_ she has left is _me_ and _you_ = People that actually _care_ _about her_.

Neal's in laws, her maternal grandparents treat Rory as an obligation that they're embarrassed of. _Poor little girl…_ It must feel to her like everyone she loves either abandons her or dies. I never wanted a child I knew to have that kind of pain and now I'm doing it again for the sake of my son…"

"-You know love, there is another way to do what needs to be done and not have the lass be alone" said Hook. "What are you suggesting…?"

A short time later Rory was all snuggled up in her favorite blanket made by her daddy in the car seat. Her head being softly cushioned by her giant teddy bear's stomach, as the pirate and the Swan finish loading the essentials before climbing into the front of the yellow bug.  
Little girl never roused from her peaceful slumber even as the engine started and began driving away...

Unaware that she would soon arrive at a strange little town in Maine where two blood members of her family remained oblivious to her existence.

Thankfully the trip up to Storybrooke didn't take too long and they didn't have to make as many stops as they thought they would.

Rory was for the most part, agreeable as long as she had a full tummy and a clean pair of drawers…

Twenty minutes outside of town Killian started asking a question that had been disturbing him for a while. "Aye Swan?"

"Mm-hmm,"

"Why _didn't_ you tell your boy that he has a sister? Because you certainly knew about her the whole time you lived in New York…"

Emma sighed,

"-When I first told Henry about the truth about his father, according to my spelled memories. He developed a mutual distain that we shared for the guy. So much so that when I found out about Rory, I was worried his feelings toward his dad would be passed on to her. Then when our real memories returned, I was waiting for the right time to explain it all so he would get the full picture and not jump to conclusions."

Hook nodded ,

"You couldn't have just explained it to him over that magic mirror you call a phone?"

"- Stuff like learning you have a sibling is better for in person talks, they can't hang up on you..."

As they drove across the town line, a fiery light lit their way through the gloomy stormy weather. Growing bigger as they came closer to the destination.

Continuing on through main street before finally parking in front of the barn where Zelena's portal was barely being contained.

Emma immediately got out of the car and ran towards the doors with Killian following in pursue as he carried Rory.

"Swan wait!" he hollered as the entrance blew open and a heavy book came sailing through the air.  
Landing on the dusty ground ahead of them opened to the scene of bandit Snow White in the Enchanted Forest about to rob Charming's carriage.

"It's Henry's book!" she yelled as she inched closer to grab it before the swirling vortex sucked it and her up… _Too late!_

"Emma!" Hook yelled as he jumped after her with Rory only to tumble to the forest floor alongside the blond as the portal closed.

Hugging the book to her side, Emma stood up and looked around.

"Where _are_ we?"

"- Not Where? Love, When: The Enchanted Forest- 30 year ago" said Killian as he pointed his hook to Snow White's WANTED poster...

What happened next? You may ask, the real question is: WHERE to begin?

Well first… the trio hid in the bushes to watch the Evil Queen terrorize a group of villagers for the whereabouts of her "infamous" stepdaughter.

Then after they moved on from there was when things went from a sticky situation to downright _destructive_ to the timeline. Just by accidently breaking a branch:

 _Emma Swan,_ first born of _Snow White & Prince Charming_ interrupted her parents meeting!

Not really knowing what else to do until referencing the 80's movie _"Back to the Future."_ The time travelers decided to consult the Dark One himself, Rumpelstiltskin…

After an enormous hike, they finally set their eyes on his place of residence, _The Dark Castle._

"

So what happens next?" asked Emma, "We just knock on the door and introduce ourselves: _"Hey, we're from the future-"_

Killian grimaced,

"Might be best if I stay back, Dark One and I have a long complicated past. I'd wager he'd want to kill me on sight-"

"-Oh I'll take that bet!" a high pitch giggly voice interrupted them from behind.

Emma jaw dropped wide open in shock at meeting the Pre-"Mr. Gold".

He looked almost nothing like his Storybrooke counterpart. From his seemingly scaly skin, frizzy hair to his black nails and eerie eyes.

"-I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this! Oops..! I suppose I just did-!" he giggled as he used magic radiating from one hand to choke Hook.

"-Swan!" the pirate Captain gasped as he raised his upper appendage to the invisible force constricting his wind pipes.

"-STOP!" Emma ordered, only to have herself and Rory knocked to the ground by the same power. Poor little girl started wailing hard and loud from the thud, causing the hood of the blanket to fall back and reveal her head and face.

Emma tried to reach for the child only to grasp air. Frighten she turned around to find Rory nestled in the Dark One's arms and him going:

"Shh! Shh! It's alright Bae…it's alright…"

Before turning his eyes furiously on the Pirate and the Swan, _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Both the Captain and the Swan stood straight up yet uncomfortably. As they currently struggled to breathe, subdued to the strong magic radiating from the Dark One.

Rory, was oblivious to her surroundings thanks to the light doze Rumpelstiltskin placed her under.

Taking his gaze off the precious bundle now safely tucked in his protective arms. He eyed the traitorous pirate and his latest wench.

He didn't know whether to pity her for falling for Hook's deceitful trap like that backstabbing wife of his, Milah. Or antagonize her for her role in abducting his son from the Land without Magic and pouring a de-aging potion down his throat.

No doubt the pirate had discover Bae, thanks to Pan from his time in Neverland. Kidnapped him and now sought to use his poor boy as bait in whatever scheme he'd concocted. _Well the game was up!_

He HAD Baelfire now, and he didn't even need to cast that wretched curse!

 _Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe his luck…!_ __

"NOW!" he growled, "I'm going to ask you _one_ FINAL time Dearies:

 _What did you do to my son?!_ _ **"**_ and released them, gasping for air. "Tick tock Dearies! Tick tock!"

"He's not your son," Emma answered recovering, only to be choked again.

"-Don't _lie_ to ME! The child looks too much like him to not be my mine!"

"You're right," she rasped,

"-What was that dearie?" he asked letting her go.

Emma gulped, "You are related but this is not Baelfire. And-"

"He's a _SHE, Mate…"_ Killian finished messaging his throat.

The imp was perplexed, "Wh-What are you saying?" "That is _his_ daughter, _you are holding Bae's child…"_

Rumple's eyes widened as he looked away from them to the sleeping toddler "Bae… you're a Papa? And I'm a…?" then his eyes lit up and a big smile broke out on his face as he stared at his little granddaughter for the first time.

Turning back to his company he asked _"_ _What's her name?"_

"-Lorelai", but Ne-Baelfire and everyone else calls her "Rory" explained Emma, grateful that she could breathe naturally again.

"Lorelai," Rumple muttered, "That means _"_ _Tempest,_ and you are a tempting one, aren't you?" he giggled to himself and the child. "But "Rory" sounds so much more adorable, nicely done Bae… But I guess the real question is now: WHO _are_ you Dearie? And _WHY_ do you have my grandchild with this _Pirate_ of all people?!"

He asked as he once more immobilized Killian and just like last time Emma came to his defense.

"He's not going to hurt you. You _have to_ listen to me!"

 _"_ _-Why would I listen to you?"_

 __"Cause if you don't, you'll never see your son again!" Rumple lightened up on Hook as he faced the blond "Start Talking…" he intoned.

Swan immediately launched into explanation mode:

"Your son Baelfire, is the reason you're creating the Dark Curse that the Evil Queen will cast to punish Snow White & Prince Charming. It's the only way you can reunite with him and _I_ am the one to break the spell so you can. _I am the product of True Love…"_ __ _ ****_

Rumple was puzzled, "That's the plan, but I haven't done it?"

" _You will_ and you will succeed" she spoke with absolute certainty. The Dark One began to catch on, "If that's true?... Then that means…?"

"We're from the future, Mate" the captain confirmed.

"-But time travel hasn't been _done_ , "mate" he mocked.

"Yeah well somebody's cracked that code," Emma huffed, "We need your help…"

 _"_ _Help?"_ Rumple giggled "You need _my_ help… than answer me these questions: "Do I find my son?"

The woman was taken back as she searched for the right words but Rumple grew impatient _"_ _Answer me!"_

 __"Yes!"

"Bae? I find Bae and with a child?" he ended shifting his gaze to the toddler.

Emma looked down, not wanting to bring up the fact _they_ (Rory  & Rumple) hadn't met yet.

"I guess my next question is one I asked earlier but didn't get answer to: _Why do you have my granddaughter?_

"I'm her… nanny" she told him for lack of a better word and she _really_ didn't want to get into the topic of her father's death. Rumpelstiltskin had his eyes on Rory, lightly swaying from side to side.

"Well, well, well… " _The Savior"_ daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming having to play nursemaid to _my_ granddaughter. Oh that is just too rich!" he giggled then got serious. "But then you're here and I now know that I will meet Bae? You'd better not tell me how. Because I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off"

"-It might already kind of be thrown off…" the bond hinted.

The Dark One caught on quickly, "You've changed things! _What have you done?!"_ __ _ ****_

Hook and Emma shared a glance before facing him head on "We interrupted my parents meeting." Nothing but pure astonishment and frustration could be evidently seen on the 270 year -old magical imp's face…

Rumpelstiltskin strolled into his castle in his usual fashion, leading the way for the two "Time Travelers".

But never did he relinquish his hold on Rory. After all these centuries, she was the closest thing he had to his precious boy. But when the little girl finally stirred and opened her eyes.

The recently discovered grandfather felt his blackened heart skip a beat as he stared into those familiar big brown orbs he'd passed on to Bae.

Now she had inherited from him, _She?_

That would take some getting used to. As far back as he could recall, which wasn't very much. Since it had just been his …. _"_ _father?"_ and him. And they _never_ talked about _his_ parents or any kind of family really. There had always been nothing but boys for three generations. But his Baelfire had broken the cycle and they now had a girl:

"Rory, Dearie" he crooned, she spouted gibberish, reached up with her left hand to touch his nose and stroke his cheek.

Curious about who this man was and what was with the freaky yet cool make up on his body.

"Rory?" Rumple softly intoned, "Do you know who I am?"

The little girl surprisingly shook her head "Ooo?"

"-I'm your grandpapa, can you say that? "Grandpapa?" The child raised an eyebrow and once more make non- coherent noises and sounds.

"Mr. Gol- Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma interrupted,

"What?" he snapped turning around to face the blond.

"Rory can't talk normally because she has C. P."

"-Translation please, Dearie?"

"She has a disease or illness called "Cerebral Palsy" that affects her mind and the way she moves or speaks. It was brought on by a combination of things: From the stroke (a blood vessel that burst in her brain) in her mother's womb to her complicated premature birth: By not having enough air as Laura was dying it caused further damage…"

Rumple shook his head sadly at the thought of all his son would _have to_ go through. "Is there any way this could be prevented?"

Emma sighed, "No, sometimes things just happen without rhyme or reason and _this,_ was one of them."

The Dark One took a seat in his regular chair. Gently rocking Rory, as his presence seemed to sooth her before responding to his visitors. "You can't stay here, you must go back"

"We couldn't if we wanted to, Mate. The portal closed right behind us" said Hook.

"- And if we don't get things back on track, the future you and I both want. With our families r _eunited_ , will never come to pass" the Savior pointed out.

"Yes, well then we'd best get a move on mustn't we dearies… Now I will handle figuring out how to reopen that portal but the two of you in the meantime will fix the parents" said Rumpelstiltskin.

"But How? We don't even know _where_ they are."

"Well _that_ , I can help you with." Summoning his crystal ball, they discovered Snow White down at the docks. Trying to make passage on a ship out of the kingdom.

Seeing her there gave Killian an idea but when Emma reached for Rory as they were about to leave, she was stopped by a scolding Grandpa Rumple:

"If you _think_ I'm going to let to you trapes all over the Enchanted Forest with _my_ granddaughter in hand. Especially after you just got through describing how sick she is, _you've got another thing coming…_ She will stay here and _Belle & I_ will take care of her!" he declared.

"But a-!"

"It's alright Swan, _even_ I know the crocodile won't hurt her on account of what she _means_ to _his_ _son_ " said Hook both as a comfort and a not so friendly reminder to the other "adults".

The Dark one sneered at him but answered Emma. "You have my word …."

Not long after the troublesome time travelers left Rumpelstiltskin found himself alone with his granddaughter.

"Listen… Rory," he tested her nickname. "Even though you can't talk Dearie, you and I still need to have a way to understand each other. So how about this...?"

He asked as this purplish hue of magic spread across the girl's face when his lips made contact with her forehead. Silence at first then…

( _Weird?)_

Rumple straighten up at the tiny sweet voice. Watching the child carefully, he heard the voice again.

( _I didn't do it?)_ but her lips never parted. Suddenly he smiled, his spell had worked: _He was hearing her thoughts…_ __

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin! You're back" greeted Belle as she strolled into the room with the tea set all ready. "And you have a… child?"

Then she paled as panic started to settle in. _"_ _You haven't stolen this one, have you?!"_

"Calm yourself Dearie, Lorelai is not stolen" he sang.

"Lorelai?" she breathed, "You know her name?"

"Yes I do ! Whatever is going on in that pretty little head of yours… Rescue mission perhaps? _Forget it!"_ he warned her but kept his voice light to not scare Rory.

"-But her parents?!"

"Her caretakers made a huge mistake Dearie. In exchange for my help, she is in _my_ custody until they can right their wrong, So to speak."

"-Rumple it's wrong to withhold a child from its parents!" "

-THEY ARE NOT HER PARENTS!" he growled, "Her mother is dead… and her _father_ is… _away!"_

Belle was slightly taken back as she attempted to continue her argument "But still-!"

"-But _nothing_ Dearie! ...Now, either make yourself useful _or_ Get out of my sight" The Dark One instructed, fed up with his maid's unwanted projecting opinion.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you-!" But she never finished or maybe she did but the other two occupants in the castle never heard the rest. For with a wave of his free hand, Belle's voice was silenced.

It took about a minute or two before she realized what had happened. With his back towards her and acting like she wasn't even there. No matter how loud she shouted, he didn't respond. Until finally, she left the room in a huff.

While Grandfather and Granddaughter got to know each other through their new way of communicating.

"No Rory, this is not Princess Aurora's spinning Wheel. It's mine…"

( _Oh_ , _You the little man then?)_ The imp chuckled,

"What little man dearie?"

( _The one who spun straw into gold?)_ Rumple smirked as he told her to watch.

Carrying her over, he laid her down on one of the piles. Taking a strand or two of straw, he put it in the wheel and demonstrated his abilities. Listening to his grandchild giggle in delight as she watched the phenomenon of his magical talent.

Not long after Rory started to squirm and show discomfort, whimpering. Thanks to the mind reading spell, Rumple knew immediately what was wrong.

But since Rory was an older infant and she was a _girl._ The imp knew it would be better if his maid handled this one.

"Belle!" he called, knowing full well she could hear him from any point in the castle.

The brunette popped her head in and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "She had an accident and I need you to draw a bath and clean her up."

Belle nodded and began making hand gestures.

Rumple sighed,

"If I restore your voice, you _will not_ continue on the matter of your last topic. Do you understand that I am _done_ hearing it?"

She sucked in a deep breath and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Good!" and with another wave he resumed the volume on her vocal cords. "Th-ah –Thank you" she breathed.

"Remember your promise…" Rumple dismissed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we begin, I'd like to take a moment and say "Thank You" to _"Baratta Jennifer " ,_ for all your continuous support... _  
_**

* * *

But Belle wasn't giving up.  
Though she would keep her word and not bring the subject up again. Already, she was concocting a plan to get the child out of there and back to its guardians but first…

"I'll ah – get the water heated" she said, excusing herself.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head as he watched his maid skipped away, trying to hide a soft smirk.

"It's ready," she announced a few minutes later.

"Good," said Rumple as he stood up and carried Rory up the stairs to the washroom. Placing her down against the wall, he told Belle. "She's not like other children her age. Suffering from a mental disease that makes her almost as helpless as a newborn. You'll have to support her as you wash"

Belle raised an eyebrow surprised, even as she answered. "Alright,"

The Dark One conjured a new set of clothes and personal essentials, leaving them by the wash bowl. "Call me when you're done," he said as he shut the door.

Belle continued to hum a consoling tune as she worked to strip the girl of her dirty things. Then gently lowered her into the wooden tub where the warm soapy water awaited. Supporting her with one arm and using a sudsy cloth to go over her body. She watched and listened as the little girl who couldn't speak squealed with laughter and delight at her bath. Finally, it was time to get out... She hurriedly dried off and redressed the girl.

 _This was it! -_ Belle knew she had to move quickly before her master caught on. Hoisting the child into her arms, the maid opened the door and tried to leave. But she never made it passed the archway before blacking out…  
…

When she came to, she found herself with the little girl just outside the Dark Castle's gates. Not about to question what just happened or how? Belle started to run as fast as she could down the road and into the frightening woods. But as she got further and further away from her master's estate. His creepy sing along voice began to echo through the trees:

"You can run Dearie… _But you can't hide!"_ Rumpelstiltskin materialized in front of them in a puff of smoke.

" -And just _what_ do you _think_ you are doing dearie?" he asked,

Belle started to back up as he advanced, " _Rumple!_ You wouldn't listen to reason! _Somebody has to do right by this child_! If _you_ won't, then _I_ will!" she self-proclaimed as she pushed passed him into the clearing.

But he just smirked as he followed her. Until stopping at the perfect spot, "That's an admirable plan Dearie, but you're forgetting something!" he sang.

"-And _what-?_ PAPA?!"

She shrieked at the top of her lungs upon spinning around to find the Dark One suddenly make Maurice appear next to him in another puff of smoke.

"Belle r-!" her father tried to speak but was cut off when Rumpelstiltskin plunged his hand into Maurice's chest and ripped out his heart.

"-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Belle screeched, "No, _No!_ _We had a deal!_ You _promised_ to protect him!"

"-From the OGRES Dearie! _Not from me…"_ he corrected as he began to squeeze the glowing orb. Her father began to keel over from his "heart attack."

"NO! PAPA!" she screamed as tears ran down her face, shifting her gaze to Rumple she begged: "PLEASE! STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

The Dark one shrugged but didn't release his grip,  
"It's quite a simple exchange Dearie. _Family member FOR a Family Member:_ _Your_ father's life _FOR my_ granddaughter = _CHOOSE!"_

Belle was stunned as she looked at the squirming child in her arms to her own father's face turning blue to her furious Master. Then it hit her all at once.  
"She's your-! Oh my Gods! I didn't know! I Swear to the Gods! _I didn't know!"_ Pleaded a grief-stricken Belle, but beast never faltered.  
 _  
"-Make your choice,"_ He hissed squeezing Maurice's heart once more.

"NOOO!" his daughter screamed watching her father's eyes roll into the back of his head…

….  
Belle sat up gasping for air as sweat and tears drenched down from her forehead, soaking the top of her dress.

"Did you enjoy your nap dearie?" asked Rumple smugly as he stood over her.

From a quick glance, Belle discovered that she was in her old room in the dungeon. "Where's the little girl, Lorelai?"

He crossed his arms smiling as he leaned against the door. "She's safe, fast asleep in the great hall by my wheel. But the real question is: Did you _learn anything_ from your trip to Slumber land?"

"I- _I_! _YOU_ _planted_ that dre _-nightmare_ into my head?!"

The imp giggled, "Of Course Dearie! _Something HAD to get your attention and… let you know that I'm NOT playing around"_

"-But to _threaten_ me with my father's life… (gasp) Do you have it? _His heart?"_ she asked horrified,

"-Still beating and in his chest at home… _for now"_

 _"_ _-Wh- What are you saying?"_

"That was no idle threat dearie, his survival depends on _you"_ he said pointing a finger at her. "-And _how_ well you _listen_ and _obey_ my instructions concerning Lorelai while she's here"

Belle staggered to her feet, "Y-You knew what I would do, try to sneak her away."

He smirked, "I _know_ you and I could see that you weren't done. But rather than waste my time arguing, I decided to show you the consequences. Proved to be rather effective I'd say. "

"It wasn't necessary!" she trembled.

"Forgive _me_ dearie," said Rumple sarcastically, "But you have a _bad_ habit of interfering with those I deal with. Regardless of circumstance."

"-It was only once or twice!" "Try _every_ time Dearie, which is _why_ I _don't_ take you with me!" he flat out yelled into her face.

Belle took a step back, realization and hurt could be seen in her eyes as her mouth hung open in shock. She finally had the answer to the question she'd asked repeatedly each time he went somewhere… and it _hurt._

The Dark One turned to leave but halted when her voice asked " Is it true? What you told me in the dream? Is Lorelai really your-?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Dearie," he replied without turning around and resumed walking.

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

"-What?"

" _I'm sorry…"_

After he left, Belle honestly didn't know what to _do_ or _think_ anymore. Rumple's extreme stunt had truly shaken up her world. _Never_ did she think it would come to _this:_

 _Had she really pushed him THAT far?! -_ Having to resort _to_ threatening HER family just to _preserve_ his OWN!

Of course, it would have been easier if he had just _told_ her _who_ Lorelai really was… But then, he had _always_ been secretive and closed off about the _man_ behind the beast.

It really made her frustrated how _much_ he refused to deny his goodness. No matter _how_ she tried to encourage him to do the right thing. It only pushed him _further_ away… to the point of an ultimate _distrust_ apparently. It was clear that _if_ she planned on getting _anywhere_ with Rumpelstiltskin.

 _She had better_ change tactics _QUICK._ And start to work on regaining his favor/trust. If she had _had_ it to begin with…?

While Belle was in her room sorting somethings out, Rumpelstiltskin made his way back down to where his grandchild had just awoken from her nap.

"Rory… how are you feeling dearie?"

( _Sleepy)_ she yawned, as her eyelids flutter open.

He chuckled, "Well you just woke up." Lifting her into his arms Rumple asked, "Now what shall we do next?"

( _Where da blue girl?)_

He stiffened at the thought of his headstrong _disobedient_ maid. "She's alright, having a _time out_ in her room."

( _Oooh!)_ Then she let the matter drop, ( _Read?)_

The Dark One lightly shook his head amused. Lately the girls he was interested in had an apparent fascination with the written word.

Rumple was just about to respond when he got this weird feeling from his magic. The so-called future "Savior" and the pirate needed a little shove to make sure everything was going according to plan. But first…

"Belle!" he shouted, it wasn't long before he heard the clumsy thudding of those heeled shoes she wore coming faster and faster until.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked with an air rightly deserved caution.

"Her caretakers are in trouble and I need you to watch her" he explained holding out the child for Belle.

The Brunette had a questionable look in her cerulean eyes,"You're deciding to _trust_ me? _After what I just did earlier?"_

"-It _is_ an emergency; besides I think we understand each other _better_ now. _For your father sake…"_ he reminded.

His maid shuddered, "Must you use him against me?"

Rumple sighed and said in a tired voice "Truth be told dearie, I wish I _didn't_ have to. _But,_ it seems to be the _only_ way to get _through_ to you and if something works… _I am going to use it!"_

"-Typical Dark One, threatening others to get what you want" said a familiar voice cutting in, belonging to the Blue Fairy.

"Ruel Ghorm?" asked Belle, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

 _"-Indeed!"_ her master hissed venomously at the flying pest.

"- _Rumpelstiltskin!_

You must send that child back to where she came from! _Her very presence is destructive to our world and the timeline!"_

Grandpa Rumple's anger began to boil over as a fireball built up into the palm of his hand. "What are you talking about, _you little insect?!_

"RUMPLE-!" Belle interjected only to find the he'd shushed her once again.

"Stay out of this DEARIE!" he ordered, with his intense glare on Ruel Ghorm. "This is _family_ business!"

"-Rumpelstiltskin, for the last time! _I didn't take your son!"_ objected the Blue fairy.

Rather than saying anything, for actions speak louder than words. The Dark One made a strong swipe for her, like you would any other fly buzzing around. Ruel Ghorm evaded his reach easily before finally landing on one of the statute heads.

" _Enough of this!"_ she hollered, "I _know_ what you're thinking. Ever since the savior showed up and revealed _her_ existence. You will never allow Lorelai to leave you-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-You plan on modifying your memory after taking care of Hook and Emma. So, you can keep the girl and take her to the other world with you. Where you hope to return her to Baelfire- "

"HOW DARE YOU?! How dare _you_ even _mention_ his name to me! _This is all your fault in the first place!"_

She shook her head, " _Your son came_ to-"

But she never finished, the Dark One threw his fireball at her. Belle watched in silent terror as the fairy used a wave of her wand to destroy it.

"Then _Rumpelstiltskin_ , you leave me no choice but to take Lorelai to ensure that all things planned will come to pass!" She flited over to the quiet toddler in Belle's arms.

Rumple was furious, "Not so FAST Dearie!"

Ruel Ghorm looked away from Rory. "You forget Dark One that my magic is strong enough to counter almost any spell of yours."

A wicked smile began to sprout on his face, as he got dangerously closer. "True dearie, but I do not need magic. All I need is five teeny tiny little words: "

For the first time the Blue Fairy looked truly horrified _"No!"_

Rumple's expression brightened in delight. "Ready? I…Don't…-"

"NO!" Belle mouthed in shock, unable to move because of the magic.

"-Believe in fairies!" he squealed. Instantly Ruel Ghorm's bodily light began to diminish and her wings grew heavy. Unable to support her weight, she began to slowly fall to the ground.

 _"I don't believe in fairies! I don't believe in fairies!"_ He sang and clapped his hands together gleefully in a dance.

Enjoying the sight of seeing his old enemy flicker on and off like a light bulb. Until she hit the hard-wooden floor with a light thump.

"Stop…please… stop" her weak little voice begged.

Maybe it was his buried humanity that broke through or something else? But w _hatever_ it was made Rumple stop in his tracks. Scoop up the pixie and trap her in a glass canning jar with a lid.

Before disappearing in a cloud of magic, away from the Dark Castle.

He told his tiny captive: _"Don't EVER come between me and my family again!"_


	8. Chapter 8

-Please note that I am not bringing in Marian/Zelena until much later on... Sorry it's been so long since I've updated due to writer's block but I thank you for your patience, Enjoy!

* * *

For those of you who feared for Ruel Ghorm's life, don't worry.

Rumpelstiltskin did _not_ kill her once out of Belle's sight.

Rather, banished the pixie jar as far away from his domain as he could throw – into the Infinite Forest! Where her glass prison shattered upon impact with a sharp-edged rock. Too injured and _weak_ to move, the fairy could only call out to the others in hopes that they would hear her…

Though he barely had time to dispatch of the flying pest before meeting up with the Savior and the Pirate. Rumple used his magic to locate them but chose to stay quiet until the perfect "moment".

"-I don't like leaving things to chance" said Emma, about their plan to get "Snow & Charming" together.

"Well _I_ feel exactly the same way… Which is _why_ I never do!" he answered, surprising them from behind.

After some back and forth, the Dark One issued Hook and Emma an invitation to "Prince James &Princess Abigail's" Engagement Ball. Along with a Glamor spell so they could slip in unnoticed and observe. The imp giggled upon vanishing from view.

Despite their confidence, he knew there was bound to be one or two hiccups in the road. But he had done all he could apart from figuring out the wand reversal magic. For now, Rumple just wanted to get back to Rory.

Meanwhile back at the Dark Castle, Belle was at war with herself but let's back it up…

Within moments after the imp disappeared with his fairy prisoner, his maid found that she was freed from the all enchantments that had kept her in place with the girl.

 _Immediately, her first instinct was to take the child and run!_

But the second she got past the archway, contrary thoughts kept repeatedly popping up in her mind:

 _(I know what you're thinking, but this isn't like the last time)_

"-You don't know that!" Belle argued out loud but the little voice was persistent.

 _(Rumpelstiltskin ACTS differently around her, you've SEEN it)_

"-He's just putting on a show…like he always does"

 _(He actually bothered to LEARN her NAME and get "ATTATCHED" in this SHORT time. Something you heard him say that he'd NEVER do)_

"-Alright!... But what about Ruel Ghorm, and what he did to her…"

( _Yes, he went a little too far. BUT if you HAD listened to their talk: It's OBVIOUS they have a history. One which involves his lost SON: THIS child's FATHER!)_

Belle's fear tried again, "-He could be lying…"

( _Even if so, it's clear he CARES about her and if you were to take her away…YOU would be just as BAD as him if he took away papa)_ concluded her conscience. ( _Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow…)_

Suddenly feeling very tired mentally, Belle huffed and walked back into the room.

Taking a seat in her Master's chair while balancing the toddler on her lap and briefly closing her eyes until he came home.

"What's this Dearie?!" Rumple announced successfully waking her up.

The brunette instantly got to her feet saying "Nothing," before holding the quiet child out for him to take. "Here, I'm going to bed."

The Dark One immediately accepted Rory from his maid. But was puzzled when she didn't add anything else to her speech and began walking away.

"What's the matter dearie?" he asked poofing in a cloud of smoke right in front of her ."No questions? No Third Degree? _this isn't you…"_

Belle gave a tired sigh, looking him in the eyes. "I'm tired of fighting with you Rumple. It doesn't seem to be getting either of us anywhere, as for questions… I only have one: Does Ruel Ghorm _still_ live?"

Her master nodded, "Your flying _fiend_ has not died and if she knows what's good for her. She'll stay _far away_ from me and what's mine,"

Belle shut her eyes in relief before opening them again and said "Thank You,"

Deliberately going against her nature and letting the subject drop. "Good night Rumpelstiltskin, Good night Lorelai…" she added touching the girl's soft cheek before heading down to her room.

The next day into the night seemed to pass quickly at the Dark Castle.

Belle had for sure taken a step back from her usual and almost natural routine of her mannerisms and settled for watching and observing her master's lively interactions with his grandchild.

To the magical Imp, these were times he wouldn't trade for the world.

(Even though he knew that he would eventually have to tamper with his memories. For everything to succeed in reuniting himself with her father.) But in the meantime, he could find enjoyment in the present.

Rory definitely belonged to Bae. Not just in looks, but bits of personality as well. It did make him wonder what she had inherited from her late mother. It was a mystery to be solved, probably in the future when they were _all_ together.

But like all things… _nothing_ lasts forever.

Rumpelstiltskin waited until the little girl's next nap to start work on the memory potion. He was almost finished when the future "Savior" and the Pirate came back unannounced.

They inquired about the magic wand and the Dark One made it appear and tossed it to them saying that only those who'd travel through the previous portal can reopen it. Since neither of them wheeled magic powers at the moment, they were stuck. Rumple, wanting to protect his future and keep his grandchild close. Banished them with a wave of his hand to his sealed vault where he kept his most dangerous magic…

Thinking that his future was almost secure, Rumple took the next step in his plan:

Slipping the memory potion into Belle's tea. His maid briefly fell into a light sleep while the magic did its work. Just as he was about to take the second dose for himself. The Dark One felt his power alerting him to another magical source, coming from the vault where he'd just trapped the time travelers in.

Immediately poofing himself there, Rumpelstiltskin found the Savior holding the lit-up wand with the portal clearly visible behind her and the Pirate already gone.

"You opened it?" he stated automatically reaching out to grab Emma by the arm.

"Let me go!" She shouted, her fearful eyes on the portal.

"-Before I do, I have one question" the imp pressed.

"I thought you said you wanted to forget" she reminded him, now a hint of panic in her voice.

"-I need to know, my son…does he forgive me?"

Emma continued in her attempt to pull free. " _Tell me_ , tell me or you will never leave here" the Dark One threatened.

"Yes!" said the Savior, "He forgives you" tears now running down her cheeks.

"-Yes, but what? I _know_ there's more"

" _He dies!"_ Emma blurted out, knowing the swirling vortex would close any minute.

"No, no! This can't be I- I can change things! _I can save my boy!"_

"You might make it worse!" she argued, _"_ _I loved him too!_ He died a hero! _Please,_ you can't take that away from him! You _have to_ drink the potion! _You have to forget everything I just told you!"_

The Savior hiccupped before getting out the next part of her sentence. "Also, You _have to_ send Rory back with me! She doesn't belong in this world, at least _not_ now! _Not just yet!"_

Rumpelstiltskin seemed at war with himself before she _begged_ him again: " _Please!"_

Then with a wave of his free hand, he made his still slumbering granddaughter appear.

Tucking her into Emma side he said "I don't care how long it takes, _you must give her back to me_! With- with Bae gone… _I'm going to need her! - DO I HAVE YOUR WORD?"_

"-Yes, I promise!" said the urgent woman.

"Good!"

With that the Dark One let go and both caretaker and child fell through the portal just as it closed…

Elsewhere in present day StoryBrooke the portal reopened on its end and seemed to spit out the three figures of the Savior, the Pirate and the Child onto the dirt floor of the barn where the green witch's portal originated before distinguishing.

"Swan?" he gasped sitting up and reaching his one hand over to rest on her shoulder.

"Killian?" she responded, before a whimpering broke out .

"Rory!" they both exclaimed as they edged over to the little girl and turned her over on her back so she could breathe better and look around. Hook propped her up against his chest.

"How did you do it Swan?"

"Emma looked at him confused, "Do what?"

"-Get the Crocodile to let her go? I assume you told him what happened to Baelfire."

"It wasn't easy," she panted, still a little out of breath from how hard she'd been flung. "I didn't go into detail either but I did have to promise to return her to him"

"-Oh no Swan! If you think _past_ Crocodile was hard to handle, _what do you think he's going be like now?!_ I wouldn't subject the lass to that…" the pirate groaned in disapproval.

"- I don't even want to think about it Killian, cause right now I'm going to have to go into Granny's Diner where my parents and my eldest kid is at and tell them the truth of what has been going on."Huffed Emma before she asked,

"Can you take her back to the car and get her wheelchair because I don't think we are going to be leaving this town tonight?"

Both Hook and her got to their feet with Rory snuggled against his black leather jacket. "Sure Love, and… Good Luck"

"-Thanks, I'm going to need it"…

Granny's Diner was in its usual hustle and bustle as the Charming Family and almost everyone else in StoryBrooke waited (rather impatiently in Snow White's case.) For the "Savior" to show up and they could make a plan to defeat the Wicked Witches magic and they could finally have their family whole again… at least for a while.

But this time the fairest of them all was determined to find some way to make her first-born stay.

With the light dinging of the door bells nobody suspected Emma Swan to come in looking slightly disheveled.

"Mom!" said Henry as he ran to her before engulfing her in his arms with his head barely coming up to her chin. "You're back!" he finished excitedly.

"Yes Henry," she said returning the hug, having missed her son. Emma then turned her attention to the rest of the family now rising up from their seats out of the booth.

"Crisis Averted guys, Zelena's portal is now closed for good unless someone _else_ has a desire to recast the spell and go back, then we're in trouble."

Henry broke away backing up. "You mean, you went ahead and did it _without_ us?!"

"Emma sombered up "Yes Henry, it's done."

"-Mom!"

"-Emma?" broke in both her parents. "We-we wanted to help you. _You don't have to do things on your own anymore_ , not since the curse was broken" The eavesdropping crowd at the Diner agreed with their Rulers from the Enchanted Forest.

Emma took a deep breath through her nose as she found her patience and words growing thin.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I _don't_ _like_ going on these missions, fighting whatever Hocus Pocus or Monster who steps in our path? Lately it feels that when it comes to you and this godforsaken town-"

(Every single one of the nuns/fairies, depending on how you looked at it gasped in disbelief. But that didn't stop Emma, )

"- You have my _entire_ life planned out _for_ me and in case you haven't noticed:

This world _isn't_ the Enchanted Forest... It's _Earth_ , and we live in _America._ The land of _freedom_ and _opportunity._ And _I_ am not a child, I'm a 31-year-old woman who is now taking a stand and going to _choose_ my _own_ life. You may not agree with my choice but you _will_ let me live it, for that is the law. And now if you don't mind, I need to talk to my son in private"

"-Mom!"

"Emma no!" said Snow White as she and her husband chased after their daughter who was taking Henry outside.

"Emma, you can't run away from your responsibility! said her father.

By this time the reluctant "Savior" had _had_ it.

"- _Responsibility?!_ That's rich coming from _you_ _two_! When _neither_ of you can hold on to your squalling newborn and raise it for _five minutes_ before some powerful force with a vendetta against you or others rips them away from you. _Responsibility_ is part of being a _parent_ and not _dumping_ them off on someone else to _raise_ while you're off having an adventure. Coming back the next day and expecting them to be fine and hunky dory with it and automatically embracing you with open arms. While secretly viewing the person, who raises them as their _real_ parent- "

"Have you been reading my memoirs Miss Swan?" asked Regina as she and Robin Hood joined the group.

"Sorry we're late, we had to drop Roland off with Little John" the famous honor bound thief excused.

"-No problem as you can see Zelena's portal is already taken care of."

"Really?" said the Mayor raising an eyebrow. "How did you accomplish that?"

"-I'd rather not get into it this late at night Regina" explained Emma with a tired sigh.

"Alright," said Robin Hood, "So what are we taking about?"

"-We're talking about the fact," continued the Blond. "That when Gold, Henry and I made that trip to New York to find his son which turned out to be Neal. He wasn't alone, and _no_. I'm not talking about Tamara. _Henry_ … Your _father_ had a _child_ with _another_ woman"

The teenage boy's pupils enlarged and seemed to pop out of his head. _"_ _Wh-What?"_

"Hey there Swan," said Hook bringing up the rear as he wheeled the chair into the center of the crowd.

The little girl was wide awake now as she gazed silently into the new faces until locking sight with the boy matching her identical brown eyes. Emma rubbed her son's back in assurance.

"Henry, this is your sister "Lorelai."

"-Jiminy Crickets!"


End file.
